In the case of providing a VoIP service, according to P. T. Brady, “A method for generating ON-OFF speech patterns in two way conversations,” Bell syst. Technology Journal, vol. 48, pp. 2445-2472, September, 1969, an exponentially distributed ON-OFF system includes a section TON for substantially transmitting/receiving a VoIP packet, and a mute section TOFF that does not transmit/receive a VoIP packet.
A base station allocates a resource so that a terminal may transmit/receive a VoIP packet during a VoIP service section. However, a terminal that provides a VoIP service transmits/receives a VoIP packet substantially during only a section TON of a VoIP service section. Therefore, a resource allocated to the mute section TOFF included in the VoIP service section is wasted.